Eddie and Loren Forever and Always
by Happybee13
Summary: This is my in take on what's going to happen after Episode 80.
1. Chapter 1

**This Hollywood Heights Fanfiction takes place on the airplane after episode 80. This is my first fanfiction so please don't be hating on it.**

_Jake, Kelly, Max, Nora, and Loren are all asleep. Eddie is the only one up._

Eddie's pov  
Eddie's thoughts:

_ God, I'm so glad to be back. It's great to have Loren in my arms again. I really missed her. Man, how am I going to tell her that Leah kissed me? I really hope she doesn't get upset. I really love Loren. I don't want her to think I would be so heartless and cheat on her. I am going to tell her after her concert tonight. _  
**  
Loren's pov  
**Loren: Eddie?  
Eddie: Hey Lo. You're awake. (Eddie says this with a smile on his face.)  
Loren: Yeah. (As Loren says this she pulls Eddie into a kiss.)_After making out for about five minutes the pilot says that they will be landing in about fifteen minutes.__Eddie: Are you nervous?_  
_Loren: No, because you will be there backstage._  
_Eddie: Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Well unless I was dead. (Eddie laughed a little at his joke.)_

**Loren's thoughts:**_ I really missed Eddie. I felt like my world was coming apart when I thought he was dead. Oh man did I really miss him. I felt like the happiest person in the world when I saw him at our spot._Loren: Yeah... I really missed you while you were "dead."  
Eddie: Yeah I missed you two.  
Loren: Awww. I love you.  
Eddie: I love you two Loren. Forever and always. Which is why I want you to move in with me.

First chapter and already a cliffhanger! Please review and and tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas just let me know. I will not be talking much about Chloe (Which I think is a BIG plus.) Anyway tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know my first chapter was kind of short so I will try to make my chapters longer. I am full of ideas so I will write as many chapters as I can tonight. Enjoy!**

Eddie's pov  
_Eddie thoughts: I asked her if she wanted to move in with me. I love her so why not? She is already kind of living there. I love her so much and I just want to be with her everyday. I didn't realize how much I loved her until I went missing. _

Eddie: Loren?

Loren's pov  
_Loren's thoughts: OMG! Eddie just asked me to move in with him! How could I say no! I love him so much! Oh I just hope my mom will let me. I don't want her to get lonely. Max is moving in though... Wait does Eddie know yet? OMG! Eddie asked me to move in with him! _

Eddie: Loren?  
Loren: What? Oh yeah...  
Eddie: So will you move in with me Loren?  
Loren: Eddie I would love to but...  
Eddie: But what?  
Loren:_(With a huge smile on her face.) _I WOULD LOVE TO!_(Loren almost knocks Eddie over when she jumps on him for a hug!) _  
**  
**Loren: I have to text Mel! I am SO happy Eddie. Although are you sure?  
Eddie: _(Eddie puts his hands on Loren's cheeks.)_ Miss Loren Tate I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you so much Loren.  
Loren: I love you to Eddie!  
Pilot: Please take your seats we are landing now.

**So what did you think? Please let me know weather you hate it or love it. Weather you are thirsty for more or totally done with my writing. I have been reading Hollywood Heights fanfictions for awhile now and I thought I would write. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I may only be posting one or two more chapters tonight. It's gettin kinda late.**

Loren's pov  
Pilot: We have landed. Thank you for flying with us.  
Loren: Well we better wake everyone up.  
Eddie: Yup.  
_(Loren was about to wake up Max until Eddie stopped her.)_  
Eddie: Wait Loren stop!  
Loren: What? Why?  
Eddie: Well we should stick both of our faces in front of my dad's to freak him out.  
Loren: That's so mean._ (After thinking for a few seconds.)_ Okay let's do it rockstar.  
(Loren and Eddie have both their face's in front of Max's.)  
Eddie: Dad. _(He said softly.)_ Dad. _(He said a little louder.)_ DAD! _(He screamed which woke everyone up.)_  
Max: AH! God you both scared the living daylights outta me.  
_(Nora, Kelly, Jake, Eddie, and Loren started to crack up.)_  
Eddie: T-h-a-t w-a-s t-h-e p-o-i-n-t. _(He said in between laughs.)_  
Nora: Max, they were only having fun. There is no need to take this outta hand.

_(They all walked out of the airplane to see a bunch of signs saying "Leddie forever" and "Loren Tate I love you!.")_

_(Eddie and Loren went over to their fans to take pictures and give autographs while everyone else got into the limo that was waiting for them.) _

Loren: Hey guys what's up?  
Fans: Leddie forever and always!  
Loren: _(She looks up at Eddie.)_ Well I sure like the sound of that!  
Eddie: Yeah me too. _(He smiles as he looks down at Loren giving out autographs to her fans.)_  
Kelly: I'm sorry guys but Loren and Eddie need to go.  
Fans: Aw...

**(In the limo)**  
Kelly: Okay so Loren once we get to the hotel we have to start getting you ready.  
Loren: I guess I shouldn't have thought I would have time to myself once we got here...  
Kelly: There will be time for that tomorrow, but tonight you have a concert you have to get ready for!  
Eddie: My girls a star now. There's no turning back now, you know that right Loren?  
Loren: I know. I don't want to either. _(After she says that she pulls Eddie into a kiss which quickly deepens.)_

Nora: "Amem."  
Loren: _(Loren pulls away embarrassed.)_ Mom!  
Nora: What? I don't need to see my daughter kissing her boyfriend!  
Max: I don't need to see my son kissing his girlfriend either!  
_(Eddie just laughs.)_

_(They arrived at the hotel.)_

Kelly: Okay Loren it's time to get ready.  
Loren: Okay. Are you coming Eddie?  
Jake: I'm sorry Loren, but would it be okay if I stole Eddie away for a little while?  
Loren: Sure. bye babe. Love ya.  
Eddie: Back atcha. _(He smiled as he said that.)_ See ya at your concert.  
Loren: Okay. I'll be the one on stage in the middle.  
Eddie: Okay see you then.

Whata think? To long? To short? Please let me know what you think. I like to know what my readers think. Until next time... Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again readers. I really hope you like reading my work because I like writing a lot. I may not be very good but I like writing stories about Hollywood Heights. Well anyway enjoy**!

Loren's pov

_(After giving Eddie a quick goodbye kiss Kelly dragged Loren to her and Eddie's room, and Jake dragged Eddie to his room.)_  
Kelly: Okay Loren we need to get started on your hair and make up. Oh and you need to pick out about three outfits out of this rack. _(Kelly pointed to a rack that was in the corner of the room.)_  
Loren: Okay. Kelly you d didn't get me anything to slutty right?  
Kelly: Loren! I thought you trusted me?!  
Loren: I do Kelly it's just that you haven't really picked any outfits that are my kind of thing...  
Kelly: Look Loren you need to trust me. I know what looks good on you.  
Loren: So are you saying what I like to wear doesn't look good on me?!  
Kelly: LOREN! I know what shows off your body in the right ways! You look great in anything but I know what shows off your body in all the right ways!  
Loren: Okay. I'm sorry for overreacting.  
Kelly: It's fine Loren, but you need to learn that I am not trying to change you!  
Loren: Okay now lets go see what you have picked out for me.

Eddie's pov  
Eddie's thoughts: _What does Jake want? I am going to be so pissed if he is going to try to get me to hurry up and write more songs for my album. We just got to Jake's room._

Jake: Now Eddie you might be wondering why I wanted to talk to you.  
Eddie: Not to be rude or anything but yes I am.  
Jake: Now Eddie I know you just came back from the "dead" but.  
Eddie: _(Eddie cut him off.)_ Jake if you want me to hurry up and write more songs album than.  
Jake: _(Jake cut him off.)_ Do you really think that it's smart for Loren to move in with you?  
Eddie's thoughts  
Did he just ask that? Well at least he didn't ask me to write more songs... But still how could he ask that?! He should know that I love Loren. Wait... Wasn't he asleep?

Eddie: Weren't you asleep when I was talking to Loren?  
Jake: Er ah... No. I was just resting my eyes. I'm sorry Eddie, but you to have only been dating for what, like a month? I just think you are moving too fast.

Eddie: Thanks for caring Jake, but I think you should just stay out of it!  
Jake: Okay I get it! Now go and hurry. I bet Loren want's to see you!

_(Eddie leaves Jake's room and heads for the room that he and Loren are sharing.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello pretties! Well if you are still reading then you must like my writing... I sure hope so! I am still kinda new to this. I don't know how many chapters I will post tonight.**

Loren's pov

_(Loren had picked out the three outfits that she liked the most. The first one was hot pink strapless dress that went just above her knees and had ruffles, with black pumps. The second outfit was shiny white skinny jeans and and and a black long in the back and short in the front shirt that said "If there was no music." The third outfit was a really pretty, short,skin tight, black dress that had neon green and hot pink spots all over it. Her hair was done in a messy bun.)_

Eddie: Wow Loren! You look...  
Loren: I look like what?  
Eddie: You look amazing! I can't believe a girl like you wants a guy like me.  
Loren: Why thank you MR. EDDIE FREAKING DURAN!  
Eddie: _(Eddie laughed.)_ So what? A huge rockstar can't say he is lucky to have someone from the Valley?  
Loren: Well when you say it that way... Just in this case.

_(Loren leaned in to kiss Eddie which quickly turn into a very intense make out session.)_

_(Loren pulled away after about ten minutes because Kelly was telling her it was almost time to go onto stage.)_

Loren: I love you so much Eddie:  
Eddie: Back atcha beautiful.  
Kelly: Loren it's show time!

_(Eddie leans down to give Loren a kiss one last time.)_

_(Loren walks onto the stage.)_

Loren: Hey guys what's up?

_(Fans start to scream.)_

Loren: Well I am going to sing a few songs tonight. Okay I am going to start it off with a song I wrote called "Love Story"

_(After the end of the concert. Loren sang love story, I'm alive, and mars.)_

Eddie: Wow Loren you did great!  
Loren: Really?  
Eddie: Yeah! You know I'm not nice enough to make something up so I won't hurt someones feelings!  
Loren:_ (Loren laughs.)_ Hmm... I'm really tired I think I just want to order in...  
Eddie: Okay. Let's go back to our room.****

What did you think? Let me know! If you have any ideas or anything or just want to tell me how bad or good my writing is I would really love to know what you think. This is my last chapter for tonight! I will try to post more really soon! Goodnight!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :) I won't be posting a lot of chapters tonight. I will try to post another one, but I am a little busy. I will make my chapters longer as requested. Anywho... Enjoy!**

_(Eddie and Loren get back to their hotel room.)_

**Eddie pov**

Eddie: Do you want some las-ag-na?  
Loren: Stop teasing me! _(Loren is laughing when she says that.)_ And yes I would like some la-la-la-sa-g-na! UGH!  
Eddie: _(Eddie is laughing SO hard) (Eddie calls room service .)_

_**Eddie's thoughts:**_ _I am going to tell her. I don't know how though... Well there really isn't anything to tell. Leah kissed me and I pushed her away the second that it happened._

_(Eddie's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.)_

Eddie: Who is it?  
Person: Room service!

_(Eddie opens the door and is shocked by who it is.)_

Eddie: Ian?  
Ian: Hey mate! How have you been?  
Eddie: Good. What are you doing in New York?!

_(Ian sees Loren.)_

Ian: To see Valley girl sign of course!  
Eddie: IAN! I told you I don't like it when you call her Valley girl!  
Loren: Hey Ian.  
Ian: Hello love. You did great tonight!  
Loren: Thanks Ian!

**Loren's pov**

**_Loren's thoughts:_**_Ian is here. In New York. All I wanted to do for the next few day is just spend alone time with Eddie. I guess I will be able to spend plenty of alone time with him when I move in with him._

Loren: Thanks Ian!  
Eddie: Ian, why do you have our food if you don't mind me asking?  
Ian: Oh, um the person was about to knock when I got here so I told the person that I could give it to you because I am your best mate.

Eddie: Okay. _(Eddie smiles as he says this.)_  
Loren: Well I will let you two catch up. _(Loren gets up off the chair she was sitting on and heads to the door when Ian catches her wrist and holds tight onto it.) (Eddie gives Ian a look that says that Ian should go.)_

Ian: I was just leaving love.  
Loren: Are you sure?  
Ian: Yes I am sure love.  
Eddie: It was good seeing you Ian.  
Ian: You to mate. Bye love.  
Loren: Bye Ian.

_(Ian leaves.)_

Eddie's pov

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ Now that our food is here and Ian is gone I have to tell her. I can't keep it a secret any longer. I have to tell her right now._

Eddie: Loren?  
Loren: Yeah Eddie?  
Eddie: I have to tell you something...

**Loren's pov**

Loren: Yeah Eddie?  
Eddie: I have to tell you something...  
Loren: What is it Eddie?  
Eddie: ...  
Loren: Eddie?

_**Loren's thoughts**__: Eddie is really scaring me. I wish he would just tell me what's bothering him so much._

**Whata think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Untill next time... Which may be tonight if I have time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Did you like my cliffhanger in the last chapter? Is Eddie gonna chicken out and not tell her? Is he going to tell her and that end them? Just wait and read my pretties! Enjoy!**

Eddie's pov

Eddie: Well when I was gone as I told you in the car there were two people helping me out. Well the girl Leah is a fan of mine and when we were at the motel we were staying at she kissed me, but I pushed her away the second it happened. Are you mad Loren?

Loren: ...  
Eddie: Loren? Loren, babe please talk to me? I swear to you I pushed her away the second it happened!  
Loren: I have to ask you one thing.  
Eddie: Okay. What is it?  
Loren: Why are freaking out so much?  
Eddie: I just want you to know that I won't hurt or leave you like your did when you were four.  
Loren: You are the sweetest person I know Eddie Duran. I trust you. It was kind of funny to see you freak out so much. _(Loren laughs after she speaks.)_  
Eddie: You are so mean Loren. _(Eddie says jokingly)_

_Loren pulls Eddie into a kiss which quickly deepens and turns into a makeout session._

_After about 10 minutes Loren pulls away._

Eddie: Uh... Why did you have to pull away?  
Loren: I am hungry, and our food is getting cold. Can we eat now?  
Eddie: Oh yeah... Sure. Do you want to hang out and go sightseeing tomorrow Lo? Maybe it can be just the two of us.  
Loren: Yeah that would be fun, and it would be nice if it was just the two of us!

Eddie and Loren has just finished eatting

Loren: I think I am going to go to bed okay?  
Eddie: Okay Lo.

_Eddie gives Loren a goodnight kiss_

Eddie: I love you Miss Loren Tate.  
Loren: Back atcha beautiful.

_Loren climbs into bed and Eddie joins her. The both fall asleep right away._

It's 10 am and Eddie is up.  
**Eddie's thoughts:** _God, Loren is pretty, smart, nice, caring, and funny. How did I get a girl like her to fall in love with me? (Eddie is facing Loren btw.) I think she is waking up._

Loren: Hmm... Morning handsome.  
Eddie: Morning beautiful. _(Eddie gives her a kiss on the forehead.)_  
Loren: Can we stay here forever like this?  
Eddie: I wish, but we have a plane to catch in 6 hours...  
Loren: I'm hungry... Can we go out and get breakfast?  
Eddie: Sure. Let me go get changed first okay?  
Loren: Okay. I can't believe I fell asleep in these jeans! They are so tight!

Loren jumped out of bed and ran to her suitcase. Loren picked out a pretty yellow dress that was sleeveless. The dress was tight in the top, and it flows in the bottom. Loren went into the bathroom and changed.

Loren's pov

Eddie: Wow... You look really pretty Loren.  
_(Loren blushes.)_  
Loren: Thanks. Should I wear heels or sandals? Are we going to be doing a lot of walking?  
Eddie: I would say sandals. We will be doing some walking. Plus when you are in heels you are taller than me by half an inch.  
Loren: Oh I see how it is. _(Loren goes over and kisses Eddie.)_  
Eddie: Well I better go and change.  
Loren: Okay.

_Loren picks out a pair of neon green sandals while Eddie goes into the bathroom to change._

_Eddie comes out in a black plaid style shirt and black skinny jeans._

Eddie: Ready?  
Loren: Yeah let me just grab my purse.  
Eddie: Okay.

Loren grabs her purse

Loren: Ready.****

Like? Love? Hate? Well let me know! I will try to post two chapters daily. I make do short chapters again because it is easier to write more chapters. I will try to write at least one chapter tomorrow! Goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again :) I hope that you will like this chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

_Eddie and Loren went out for breakfast and went and did some sightseeing and are now rushing to get to the airport._

**Eddie's pov**

Eddie: Stop worrying Loren, they can't leave without the big star.

Loren: Oh look who's getting ahead of themselves._ (She says jokingly.)_

Eddie: I was talking about you thank you very much!

Loren: Oh, thank you, but you are the big star.

Eddie: But you are "Loren Tate, up and coming rockstar!"

_(Loren and Eddie start to laugh.)_

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ One day Loren is going to be a bigger rockstar than me. I am so happy for her. I can see myself marrying this girl one day. God, I love Loren Tate so much._

Loren: EDDIE!

Eddie: Huh?

Loren: We're here.

Eddie: Oh okay. I can't wait to go home!

_(Eddie and Loren are getting out of the limo as he says that.)_

Loren: Me either. Oh I still haven't told my mom yet.

Eddie: Okay that's fine. When are you going to tell Nora?

_(Nora is walking up behind them as Eddie says that.)_

Nora: Tell me what?

**Loren's pov**

Nora: Tell me what?

Loren: Well mom, when everyone but Eddie and I were asleep on the plane ride here, Eddie asked me to move in with him, since I am already kinda living at the penthouse anyway. I said yes.

_(They just walked onto the plane where everyone else is talking.)_

Loren: I didn't think that you would be upset since Max is moving in with you...

**Eddie's pov**

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ Pops is moving in with Nora? Wow nice one Pops._

_(They all sat down. Eddie nexts to Loren, and Nora next to max.)_

Eddie: Nice one Pops. I guess the Tate girls have a spell on us._ (Eddie leans down to give Loren a kiss.) (Just as Eddie is about to kiss Loren she jumps up and runs to the other side of the plane laughing.)_

Eddie: _(Eddie lets out a moan.)_

Loren: _(Loren is still laughing and is heading back to sit next to Eddie.)_

Eddie: I love you Loren.

Loren: Aw. Now you can give me a kiss!

Eddie: You're not going to run away this time?

Loren: No.

_(Eddie and Loren start kissing which quickly turns out into an intense makeout session.)_

_(Max interrupts there makeout session by saying...)_

Max: So Loren I heard you are moving in with Eddie?

_(Loren pulls away and her face is beet red.)_

Loren: Yeah. Eddie asked me to on the plane ride to New York.

Max: Well Congrats.  
Loren: Thanks Max.

Max: You can call me pops if you want Loren. I do understand if you don't want to though.

Loren: Really?!

Max: Yeah. I know I haven't known you long, but we both have gone through a lot this past week and I have gotten to know you a lot better and you have become family to me Loren. Oh and I am moving in with your mom.

Loren: Thank you so much "Pops!" You have helped me so much this past month.

Max: You're welcome.****

What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? I'm not lovin this chapter... I think I am going to post either one long chapter or post two short ones. Please let me know what you think. I am going to start a new story soon. Please R&R. Until next time!


	9. Authors note

Hey guys I don't think I am going to write this story any more sorry check out my new one though!


End file.
